Teaching The Basics
by LadyLush
Summary: Lily Evans strives to be good at everything she does, so what happens when her perfect boyfriend suggests to take their relationship to the next level? Only James can teach her the things school doesn't. Will she learn the difference between sex and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Teaching the Basics**

Chapter One

Lily Evans stared in the mirror; scrutinising the reflection in front of her. Her emerald almond shaped eyes gazed back at her almost mockingly as if saying 'Are you for real?' She sighed, her appearance never pleased her, she always wished she didn't look so eccentric, so odd looking. Her fiery red hair made sure she could never blend into the crowd and her brilliant green eyes clashed unmercifully, in her opinion. She envied the girls in her year for their rich browns and honey blondes. She had pale, creamy skin that would turn red and splotchy in the sun, with a light dusting of freckles splattered across her nose spilling onto her cheeks.

She stood up, analysing her bra and underwear clad body. She pinched her sides with a frown. She wanted to be different, to be better. She wasn't fat, she was sensible enough to admit that but she thought she could still do to lose a little bit of weight. She was the average girl who was slightly flabby, short in height and lacking in leg length. She was nothing special.

"Hey, Evans," shouted James, banging lightly on the bathroom door. "I know you're a girl who's off on a date today but come on I've got to pee."

Charming, thought Lily sarcastically. "Hang on a sec, I'm just getting dressed."

"Please don't tell me you'll have to do your hair and makeup afterwards," groaned James, followed by a dull thud which she presumed was his forehead smacking dramatically against the door. She looked into the mirror, her hair fell down her bare shoulders in gentle waves and her face looked fresh. She quickly grabbed a tube of lip gloss and smeared a little across her lips. She stepped into her favourite figure hugging grey jeans and pulled them up, zipping them in speed. Grabbing her soft black sweater, and pulling it over her head, she unlocked and opened the door as she was trying to put her silver locket around her neck.

She stumbled into James as the door swung open, and with his quick reflexes he had developed over his many Quidditch playing years, he caught her swiftly. He steadied her and made sure she was n her feet and balanced. She blushed, scowling on the inside. She hated showing weakness in front of James, yet falling over and stumbling was a habit of hers.

"I'm sorry, Potter," apologised Lily, formally. "Trying to do more than one thing at the same time is a process I don't think I've quite conquered yet."

James laughed. "I've noticed." Lily scowled. "I'm sorry, don't be so defensive, Lily. Come here, I'll help you with your necklace."

He took the locket off her with one hand and using the other hand swivelled her body around. He looped the necklace over her head and spent a couple of moments tying the clasp.

"Thanks," said Lily quietly. She was always so unsure how to act around him when he was being nice. As Head Boy and Girl they shared living quarters and had to patrol together. He'd stopped asking her out half way through Sixth Year and they even spoke civilly towards one another but she wouldn't consider them friends.

"No problem," smiled James. "So are you off out to meet that smarmy Ravenclaw then?"

She glared at him, her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. "He's not 'smarmy' and he's called Scott."

"I know," smirked James. "He also thinks that his Quidditch team has a chance of beating mine."

"I'm going to go now before I break your nose with my fist," smiled Lily sweetly.

"Bye," grinned James, as she shoved on her black boots and left the common room.

Hogsmeade always fascinating her, she was used to muggle shops that were plain, boring and had nasty shop assistants that made you feel three inches tall. These shops here though were filled with wonder and excitement that never ceased to amaze her. Scott, who was a pureblood, said he found it cute. She loved the colour and the vivacious atmospheres that made her flush with exhilaration.

"Hey gorgeous," called a familiar voice from her left. She looked over to see Scott leaning against HoneyDukes so effortlessly attractively. Scott Harolds was undeniably attractive; even James wouldn't be able to deny that. He had crystal baby blue eyes, tan skin and caramel blonde hair that was perfectly groomed. He had an athletic body but he was short and stocky at only 5 foot 8. He was clever, popular, good looking and had everything every girl wanted; Lily was often left wondering what he'd been doing with her for the last two months.

"Hi," smiled Lily, walking over to him, grabbing his hand. "I was trying to figure out where you were."

"I was right here waiting for you," grinned Scott, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "So you want to go to Madame Puddifoots then? They've got some new kind of cakes in apparently."

"That sounds lovely," said Lily, smiling, slightly forcibly. She didn't particular like Madame Puddifoots- it was far too girly for her. The lace, the pink and the cheesy-ness of the place was enough to make her pass out but she didn't have the heart to tell him this though. He always looked really proud of himself when he brought up this place, as though he was the first guy to figure out that it was the place where most girls swooned over when brought there. She just wasn't most girls. Her favourite place in Hogsmeade was The Three Broomsticks with a nice steaming mug of butterbeer, after her date she'd drop in to get a bottle if her friend Alice could be found in there.

She smiled as they were both seated inside the little cafe. It was busy and pink, very pink, but it was warm which was a lot better than being outside. She looked around the room, interested if there was anyone there she knew. A couple of girls who she was merely acquaintances were there with their dates; one of them an incredibly bored looking Sirius who she figured was hoping an hour of Puddifoots would lead to a night of sexual fun.

"How are you today then?" asked Lily, after ordering a slice of carrot cake and an iced tea.

"I'm great thanks," said Scott, lacing his fingers with hers across the table. "Better now I've seen you. You?"

"Yes I'm good thank you," said Lily, briefly pausing as a waitress brought their food and drinks to their table. "A bit tired though. I was up late finishing that potions essay Slughorn gave us the other day. It was brutal, don't you think?"

"I haven't actually started it yet," said Scott honestly, with a laugh. "We've got another two weeks to complete it."

Lily blushed. "I know but it doesn't hurt to get ahead of the work. We have our NEWTs soon so I think it's best to be on top of all the work."

"The NEWTs aren't for another eight months, Lily," smiled Scott. "You have time to relax, and enjoy yourself with me."

"And I will do," said Lily, taking a bite of her cake. It was moist, sponge and so delectable. She practically moaned onto the fork, her eyes closing in pleasure as her taste buds were being treated with heaven.

"Sounds like a good cake," smirked Scott, taking a bite out of his own chocolate fudge cake. He licked his top lip after getting a dripping of fudge sauce smeared across it. Lily tinged red; she hadn't meant to be that loud.

"Oh shut up," said Lily embarrassed. "It's not my fault they make such scrumptious desserts. You'd be making indecent noises if you were eating this cake."

"There was nothing indecent about those noises," said Scott, raking his clear blue eyes across her body. She fidgeted in her seat, looking down at her meal. He was her boyfriend but she was still insecure and uncomfortable about herself. "That's something I actually wanted to talk about with you."

Lily blinked, unsure of what he meant. "About making indecent noises due to eating cake?" she asked, confused.

He laughed trailing off into a muttered chuckle. "Well about something else that causes indecent noises."

"You're going to have to be more specific," said Lily, bemused.

"Sex."

"Ohhh I see," said Lily surprised, her voice an octave higher than what was usual. "Sex. What about it?"

"You know that I've slept with a lot of girls, right?" said Scott, passively. Lily nodded her head numbly; time to feel insecure. "At the time, I thought it was great, I felt grown up but looking back it's like I've wasted a part of me- my virginity. I've only just realised how sacred that is and I don't want to waste yours."

"I still don't understand," said Lily, scrunching up her eyebrows as she tried to figure it out. "Are you saying that you want to have sex or that you don't?"

"I'm saying that we should have sex," explained Scott, with a smile. "But I want to do it properly. We love each other, and making love will be something special. I want to make you feel special; I want to make it something a girl like you will deserve. I know you've never done it before; I want this to be an occasion you'll remember for the rest of your life, for all the right reasons. I think we should do it on Valentine's Day- romantic, perfect even."

Lily's heart seemed to glow with warmth. She knew the sex talk was inevitable to happen someday soon as she knew he had had sex with other people, but she had never once imagined who would be so sweet about it. She was expecting a speech about how much he couldn't resist her anymore. She was glad she had a boyfriend who had more tact than most teenage boys. February 14th: there was time to prepare, time to mentally get herself to together and she had to admit that it was irrefutably romantic. The boy had charm.

"Lily, are you ok?" asked Scott, concerned. He squeezed her hand gently. "You've gone worryingly quiet. If you don't like that idea we can wait longer if you want. I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for."

"I'm sorry, darling," smiled Lily courteously. "I was just caught up in my thoughts. You've blown me away with your considerate proposal."

"In a good way I hope."

"Of course," said Lily. "That's four months away; I think it's the perfect amount of time to wait. I never knew you were such a romantic at heart."

"You bring out the best in me," said Scott softly, causing Lily to smile. "I have to go back to school soon; we've got a Quidditch practise. I hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine," commented Lily. "I think I'm going to go back to the castle when you go anyways. I've still got a transfiguration essay to try tackle and you know how terrible I am at it."

Scott laughed. "You're not terrible you're just not perfect at it. Which I suppose is terrible in your eyes."

"It's just frustrating not being able to do as well in one subject compared to the others," said Lily, explaining herself. "You know, I've had a good time with you today."

"Don't sound so surprised about it."

Lily threw down her piece of parchment with a sigh. She just couldn't get her head around this transfiguration homework. She didn't like not understanding things and she certainly didn't like not being able to do things. She was stubborn, though, and full of pride. If she asked someone for help, it meant she was desperate. She had a week to get it done; she would ransack the library for the appropriate books and then if needs be (at the very last resort) she would consult Potter. It would mean, admitting defeat but he was a sort of child genius at transfiguration, he just seemed to have a natural talent for it. An enviable talent.

She glanced at the clock opposite her desk. It was five to ten, her and Potter were due to start rounds at ten. He'd probably completely forgotten about them as he was currently downstairs with his fellow marauders. He was so reckless with his responsibilities, thought Lily before scoffing. He wasn't. He had only once missed Head duties and that was because Remus was in the Hospital Wing and James had wanted to visit him. She didn't have the heart to say no especially as he'd proven himself capable of being Head Boy. She heard the portrait door slam shut and figured he must have kicked his friends out.

He hadn't forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lily walked down the staircase leading from her dormitory to the Head's Common room, to see James standing in front of the full length mirror, putting on his Gryffindor tie. Lily watched him silently from above, stationary, leaning against banister. She stared at his elegant form, broad shoulders, and a tall, strong, athletic body. She could see the muscles on his back through his white shirt that was pulled flush against him due to his slightly hunched over state. His brilliant unruly black hair was always so effortlessly windswept, was an aspect of his appearance that Lily had always secretly rather liked (although no one would be able to get that piece of information out of her). She caught a glimpse of his face. It was once childlike, with smooth skin and cute chubby cheeks. Now it was a man's face; a strong jaw, a slightly too long nose, a hint of stubble and those wonderful hazel eyes. Usually they contained laughter and mischief but these days they had a serious element to them as well. He truly had grown up, mused Lily. She glanced down at his mouth, his lips widened into a wonky grin.

"If you wanted to check me out in private, Evans," smirked James. "Don't do it when I'm stood in front of a mirror."

Lily flushed red, what an idiot. "I was wondering what you were doing. It's a little late to be getting dressed."

"I looked a bit scruffy without the tie so I thought for your sake I'll put it on again," said James, turning around to face her. His tie was on but loose, his top buttons undone.

Lily walked past him, and stopped by the portrait door. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes raked over his body, from under her thick eyelashes. With a slight smile she said, "You still look scruffy." She swung the portrait door open and turned to look at him again. "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming," grinned James, easily catching her up as she exited the common room and started rounds. "So did you have a good time with what's his face?"

"You know perfectly well he's called Scott," said Lily with a frown. "But thanks for asking anyways. Yes I had a lovely time with him. Did you have a date today?"

"I had two in fact."

"You had two dates on the same day?" asked Lily dumfounded.

James smiled. "Your complete naivety and innocence is sweet."

"Oh shut up," glared Lily, tucking a strand of fiery red behind her ear in frustration.

"I didn't mean that in an offensive way," said James with a sigh. "You're really touchy, you know that? Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that either. Yes I did have two dates today and they were both unsuccessful."

"By unsuccessful do you mean that they wouldn't have sex with you?" asked Lily, with a slight smirk but more with an expression of curiosity. James studied her for a moment, making her feel self conscious and nervous, and his hazel eyes burning a hole into hers.

"Do you really think I act like that?" said James, with an inquisitive smile. Lily blushed, not being able to look into his soft hazel eyes. "It's okay; I'm not surprised you think that after the way I've treated you over the past couple of years. I'm sorry for that by the way; I was a hormone filled randy teenager."

"Surely you still are a hormone filled teenager."

James laughed. "Well I am a man, and suffice to say every man has sexual needs. You girls aren't any different though. Sirius acts on his needs whenever he can because he lacks that sense of maturity. Remus doesn't act on his needs at all because he's too shy and feels very insecure. Peter, I'm not sure whether or not he has needs to be honest, because he's a lot more immature. I, however, have learned when and how to act on my needs because sex is great but it's going to be on a whole other level with the right person. By unsuccessful, I meant that we just didn't click."

"You've just shown me a whole other side of you," admitted Lily, with a faint smile.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I have grown up," said James, silently lighting his wand up as they walked into a darkened corridor.

"I've noticed," said Lily. "After all, how could I not notice the lack of proposals coming my way from you?"

"Again, I truly am sorry about those," said James, a sincere expression splashed across his face. "This is nice, you know, talking, having a conversation. It's better than doing rounds in silence."

"Would you say we are friends now?" asked Lily, timidly, nervous about what she was going to say.

"Yeah I think I would," smiled James, looking at her oddly. "Why?"

"Because I need to ask you a favour and I need you to consider it seriously no matter how insane it sounds," said Lily quickly without pause. She knew she was starting to act a little crazy but her whole world was about to turn a little crazy.

"What is it?" asked James, concerned. He stopped walking and put a hand on her arm to stop her too. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Lily with an uneasy smile. "What I'm going to ask of you will sound completely ridiculous but please don't laugh." He nodded with a reassuring smile on his face, interest glowing in his eyes. "I need you to teach me the basics."

"The basics of what?" asked James confused. Lily groaned, she really didn't want to spell it out to him, embarrassment flooded her face. "You can tell me."

"Of sex."

James started laughing but stopped as he saw a glimpse of her red tinted face. "You're serious about that aren't you?"

"Yes, as stupid as it sounds, yes I am serious about it," confessed Lily, staring straight at him with an unexpected newfound confidence. He still looked fairly bemused and unsure about what she had asked. She could understand, of course, what an odd request she had made and that it would probably take time for him to get his head around it. He ran his hand through his already unruly hair; he was seemingly nervous too then.

"I can't fully comprehend what you're asking of me, Lily, start from the beginning and explain please."

"Oh okay," said Lily, her voice higher than usual. "Scott wants to have sex with me on Valentine's Day and I'm nervous, alright. I excel in everything I do and I'm used to doing that. Sure I can't play Quidditch to save my life but that's not my thing anyway, no offense. Scott has done it before and I don't want to look like a beginner, like I don't know what I'm doing. I want to be good at it but how can I be good at it if I don't practise? I haven't even kissed with tongues before for Merlin's sake."

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me to take away your virginity, have sex with you and basically help you cheat on your boyfriend?" asked James, his face screwed up. "Lily, you're right, it is ridiculous and I won't do it."

"Why not?" pleaded Lily, shocked by his reply. "A year ago you would have jumped at the chance to sleep with me."

"I still would now," sighed James, gazing at her lustily. "But not like this. This is wrong, if you love Scott he should be the one to take your virginity; not me. I won't do that to you."

"But I'm asking you to, begging you to even," said Lily, her sad emerald eyes fixed on his. "I don't want to be a beginner with him. I need you to teach me."

"People shouldn't be taught how to have sex," said James sadly. "It will come naturally. Sure, it will be awkward the first time it always is but that's what happens Lily, it's how it's supposed to be. I won't take that experience away from you."

"I don't want to have that experience," shouted Lily angrily. "If you won't do it I'll go to Sirius. He'll shag me; after all I have breasts and a pulse."

"He won't do what you want though," said James with a bitter laugh. "You want someone to show you it step by step whereas Sirius will shag you once and kick you aside. I love Sirius like a brother but I will not let you ask him this."

"Who I sleep with is none of your business, Potter," muttered Lily, angrily. "I'm carrying on with rounds. Whether you follow me or not, I don't care."

Lily put on a brave and determined face as she walked ahead of him, despite the fact that she was currently tearing herself to pieces on the inside. How could he have said no? He'd spent years chasing after her, to the point where no one else would. He was to blame for the fact she hadn't explored sex before because he'd never given her a chance.

She whipped out her wand as she heard noises come from an unused classroom down the corridor. She could hear James' steady breathing behind her; she knew his wand would be held confidently in front of him as he wasn't scared of anything.

She walked silently towards the door and peered through the window. She was shocked yet enthralled at what she saw. Two students, fifth years from what she could recall, were completely engrossed in each other. The girl was clutching the front of the boy's robes whilst they frantically kissed, his hands entwined in her dark brown locks. Lily glanced down towards the floor, she couldn't bear to watch but she wouldn't open the door to reprimand them either. She wanted that, she wanted to feel comfortable doing things like that. She walked away from the door, looking up at James with sad teary eyes. He was confused and concerned, and he stepped towards the door to have a look through the window too. She heard him sigh as she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, drawing her knees up close to her.

She watched on as he swung the door open with exaggerated noise to break up the loved up couple. They broke apart, red faced and embarrassed. She zoned out, barely hearing James telling them to go back to their dormitories and heard them groan as James took points off their houses. She hardly noticed him slide down next to her until he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently causing him to flinch briefly.

"You do realise what you want to do is cheat on your boyfriend?" said James, with a frown.

"But I'm cheating on him, for him," said Lily, chuckling slightly. "That made sense in my head, whether it did to you or not I have no idea."

"I know what you mean," said James. "Why did you ask me? Everyone knows Sirius is notorious when it comes to sex. I'm experienced, sure, but not in the way he is."

"I came to you because I know you're attracted to me," admitted Lily, blushing lightly. "And I have noticed you grow up so I figured you'd be sensible about this and you would treat me with respect."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," smirked James. He turned to face her properly. "When I called you naive I didn't mean it in a derogatory way. You wouldn't be you if you were a promiscuous vixen who knew the ins and outs of sexual fantasies and happenings. You look so lost."

"Are you going to help me find the way?" asked Lily, her emerald eyes shining with hope. She watched him as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"When you look at me like that, it's hard to say no," chuckled James. "If the sweet, innocent Lily Evans is comfortable with this then who am I to back down from the challenge?"

"You'll really do this for me?" grinned Lily happily, throwing her arms around him, smothering him in a hug. "Thank you so much. I'll do anything you want in return."

"Lily, you're giving me sex with no strings attached," smirked James. "It's every male's wildest dream."

"Well, it looks like all your dreams are about to come true."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lily silently buttered a slice of toast as her ears listened in on the conversations around her. She didn't particularly like talking much in the morning, so she'd it next to her friend Alice who would chat away about her boyfriend, leaving Lily to nod in the appropriate places.

"Hey, gorgeous," said Scott from behind her, bending down to place a kiss on her lips. He squeezed in on the bench next to her and helped himself to a bite of her toast. "So how are you this morning?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I mean, nothing really has happened to me to make me upset so for now I've been great," rambled Lily nervously, without pause for breath. She closed her eyes in frustration. A sharp pain radiated through her shin as she felt a foot give her a swift kick. She opened her eyes in shock to see James sat in front of her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"What has got into you?" asked Scott, concerned but with an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing," smiled Lily expertly. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous about Potions because we have a test. I don't feel prepared for it at all."

"That's exactly why I dropped Potions as soon as I could," laughed Scott, wrapping an arm around Lily possessively. "It's ridiculously hard. Although, I know you'll do great Lily. You always do."

"Thanks," smiled Lily, embarrassed.

"So what are you doing here Harolds?" smirked James arrogantly. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever- your table is over there."

Much to Lily's distaste, Sirius Black roared with laughter, even Alice chuckled. She wanted to smack the smug expression off James' face with her own fist. She heard Scott, swallow next to her and she knew there was bound to be some sort of actual confrontation.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the great James Potter," said Scott, a glint in his eye, his grip on Lily tightening. "Yet I was the one who got the girl."

For a moment, Lily's little world was silent. Alice had stopped wittering on and eager to know what James would do, the other marauders were quiet, concernedly waiting for their friend's response. Even Scott was nervously quiet. After all, it was a wide known fact that in previous years James was besotted with her and asked her out numerous times a day. He invested so much time into her that despite the fact that he was over her and hadn't asked her out in months, it must still sting that somebody else seemed to get her to go out with him with ease.

She watched as James stared calmly back at Scott, who Lily believed would crack if this prolonged silence carried on any longer, before slamming his palms down on the table to heave himself up before storming out of the Great Hall. A stunned stillness was bestowed upon them. She wished for somebody to make some sort of a noise.

"Should someone go after him?" asked Sirius unsurely, the man who was always so relaxed in demeanour.

"I will," offered Lily shyly.

"No, Lily, if he wants to go sulk let him," said Scott, with a haughty expression. "Besides I thought you hated him."

"Hates a strong word," sighed Lily, standing up, brushing off invisible crumbs off of her uniform. "I disliked him immensely but he has changed, Scott, even I can't deny him that. More importantly, I do have to live with him; I don't want him to be completely unbearable. I'll see you lot later, save me a seat in potions if I'm a bit late please, Alice."

She turned to leave but felt a hand grab her wrist. Sirius stared at her, obviously analysing her, before giving her a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks, Evans," stated Sirius. Lily gave him a quick, small smile before leaving the Great Hall in search of the temperamental James Potter.

She walked into the entrance hall and took a moment to glance around. She actually had no idea where he could have stalked off to. He most likely would have gone back to the Heads Common Room but he could have quite easily gone anywhere else in the castle. She gulped. It was a big castle. She started to walk up the large staircase that filled the high ceilinged hall with such grandeur. She craned her neck to check whether he was walking down the opposite direction of the hall. She couldn't see anyone's back let alone the top of his haphazard mop of hair. That hallway was empty, after all everybody was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. He must have gone down the other hallway, the one that led to the Head's Common Room.

Walking along the corridor gave her the chance to think about what she was going to say to him when she found him. She didn't know; it was a stupid idea to try finding him. Sirius or any of the boys would have been able to diffuse the situation a lot better than she could. She didn't actually know James Potter that well at all and it had only just dawned on her. Why had she gone to him for help?

She suddenly felt a large hand encase around her wrist pulling her roughly into an alcove behind one of the ancient detailed tapestries. She opened her mouth the scream but it was quickly covered by someone else's lips, fervently attacking hers. Lily tried to wrench herself away from him but he was stronger and managed to pull her even closer to him, flush against his hard muscular body and hard up against the wall. She screamed in panic into his mouth, yet he only used this as a way to thrust his tongue into her mouth, hot and forceful. Her emerald eyes darted around in fear, trying to make out who it was in the dim light. She could see her own nervous reflection in the glass of a pair of spectacles. It clicked. James. Once she knew that it was him, her panic dissipated, she lost herself in his heated almost violent kisses. She couldn't doubt that he was a good kisser; he made her feel so invigorated. She heard him groan with an animal like need and it sent tingles shooting throughout her body. Her arms no longer struggled, letting themselves being pinned to wall, trapping her there.

James pushed himself away from her, leaving her out of breath and bemused. Lily pressed her finger tips to her bruised lips in mild shock as she stared at James, confused. He was running a hand through his messy black hair. His hazel eyes had hardened steel glint to them that made Lily cautious of him. Never once had she actually been scared of the tall, attractive boy- no man- in front of her.

"Lesson number one: spontaneity," said James, his voice husky. She watched him as he clenched his fists in frustration.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Lily, with a slight dazed look in her fiery emerald orbs. She massaged her sore wrists and he seemed to note the action. The anger in his eyes died and an expression of guilt and concern took over. He stopped pacing and rushed towards her, grasping her wrist gently to see it.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Lily," apologised James, softly. "I didn't realise how rough I was being with you. He annoyed the hell out me and I used you as a way to vent my anger."

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me?" scolded Lily. "Anybody could have seen us. You might be single and carefree but I'm not."

"Once you knew who I was you didn't exactly fight back," smirked James. With one hand holding her wrist, the other was gently caressing her cheek. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek; it made her nervous.

"That's not the point," murmured Lily, cursing herself for not sounding like the angry, fiery Lily Evans she should be. "I asked you to give me lessons, kissing you is something that I'll have to do. I'd have looked stupid asking you to stop. You haven't answered my question though; what was that for?"

"I was frustrated and everyone has their own way of dealing with it," said James with a blasé attitude. "When Sirius is annoyed he drinks, when Remus is annoyed he eats chocolate and when you're annoyed you find haven in the library and settle yourself down with a hefty book. For me, I either go to the Quidditch pitch to fly for a while or I find some girl who can make me forget. As it turns out you're not a broom I had to rely on the latter."

"You're really quite observant," remarked Lily.

"I notice patterns," said James with a shrug.

"You know, your way of getting rid of your frustrations is one of the reasons I always rejected you," admitted Lily, pausing for a moment as the school bell rang. She ignored it; Slughorn probably wouldn't punish her if she was late. After all, it was rare for her to do anything wrong in his eyes. "Every time you'd profess your eternal love for me I said no because I knew you'd just be making out with some random girl."

James chuckled. "What a vicious cycle! I only made out with random girls because you said no."

"If you didn't have maybe I would have said yes eventually," said Lily with a rue smile. "James, are you over me? Why did you get so angry over some stupid thing Scott said?"

James rolled his eyes with a sigh. Why did he do that? He had such a laidback handsomeness that intimidated her immensely. If he was handsome in the traditional sense it would be fine because then she would know he would have had to put effort into it. The fact she knew he did little to alter his attractive appearance made her feel inadequate and small.

"I am over you, Lily," replied James with a charming crooked smile. "The idea of you though, is hard to get over. I've always been fortunate in life to get what I want; sometimes because of whom I am, others purely out of luck and occasionally because I've worked hard for it. I worked my damn hardest to try persuade you to see me in a romantic light. I put more effort into you than I ever have my school work. You'd be bitter about working on something with all your heart and soul, failing and then watching someone else waltz in and succeed with little effort."

"I don't think you did put all your heart and soul into wooing me though," commented Lily, laughing lightly under her breath as his hazel eyes grew wide in shock.

"Have you not been here for the past several years?" asked James sarcastically, astonished that she thought that. "I did put my heart and soul into it, maybe even more."

"No you didn't," said Lily gently, placing her hand on his chest. "It was always flamboyant and extravagant. Not once did you actually try to get to know me-"

"I know lots about you," interrupted James indignantly.

She laughed softly, even more so when she saw his bemused expression. "You only know lots about me because you're observant not because I confided in you or because we were friends. I don't really know you because of that and maybe if I did know you properly I may have liked you."

"In my defence, I wanted to get to know you," said James with a smile. He dropped his hand from her cheek and used it to pull back the tapestry; the hand holding onto her wrist was used to lead her out ahead in front of him. Lily had to blink a few times to get used to the amount of light in the corridor.

"Your behaviour made me despise you so I wanted nothing to do with you," admitted Lily. "But there was always a part of me that wanted to see another side of you."

"Well now we're friends you will be able to see that side of me," said James softly. "I think if I wasn't such a prick when I was younger we could have actually been really good friends."

"Maybe," smirked Lily. "But perhaps if you hadn't been such a prick I wouldn't have wanted to get to see the other side of you."

"Oh everyone always wants to get to know me," said James cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Lily laughed and lightly smacked his arm. "I'm going to go to potions now as I think that prick thing may be starting to resurface."

James grinned and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders as they began walking towards the dungeons. "You know you love it."


End file.
